You can't control me
by TheNargle
Summary: Oscar has never lived an 'easy life' but when his only family is kidnapped, he and axel have to get them back, but a few familiar faces pop up and make oscar's life that little bit harder... Hey guys first fanfic, new to the whole shibang, but anyway, please reveiw :P


**Hey guys, first fanfic so please be kind, reviews are welcomed as well as constructive comments (just don't be harsh, please?)  
I don't own any of the characters apart from my oc's.**

* * *

'Oscar, can you take the rubbish out' Claire called up the stairs. Oscar dropped his books that he was studying from, if you could call it that, and jogged down the stairs.  
'Thanks' she said walking past him and into the kitchen.  
'Oscar can you play dolly with me' came a voice behind him. He turned and bent down to see the little five-year old.  
'Sure i can molly, i just have to take the smelly rubbish out' he said and the small girl smiled, pushing her long blonde hair out her eyes.  
'Ok' she said happily hugging her small doll to her chest and skipping off into the living room. Oscar smiled and grabbed the two bin bags and walked out to the bins. He threw them in and turned to go inside, ending in him bumping into someone. They both fell and he looked up to see who it was.  
'Sorry Axel' oscar said jumping up and helping him.  
'It's ok' the teen said messing his red hair up more.  
'Why do you do that?' he asked.  
'The ladies love it' he said swinging his rucksack onto his back and dropping his skateboard.  
'Ok then' oscar said smiling at his young ways.  
'By the way dolly's calling' axel mocked and oscar wrestled him, pinned his arms behind his back and flattened his hair.  
'Ok i give' Axel said his hands flying up to his hair.  
'I think it suits you' oscar said laughing and axel shoved him half heartedly.  
'See ya' axel said jumping on his skateboard and taking off. Oscar chuckled before walking back inside.  
'Oscar!' molly said jumping at him. He caught her and spun around holding her up. She squealed with joy and held her arms out. They had always done this, they were like siblings to each other, even axel and sally.  
'Come on oscar, don't get her hyper' Claire said laughing. Oscar placed her on his hip and whispered to her.  
'I like being hyper, don't you' he said and molly laughed. They both walked into the living room where sally was watching cbbc.  
'Hi sally' oscar said placing molly down on he couch.  
'Oscar!' sally called happily jumping up and hugging him tightly.  
'You've been away for ages' she said her voice muffled but his shirt.  
'Remember, i do have a job' he said smiling. After she was done hugging him they all sat in the room with sally's doll and molly's doll and pretended to be spies. They both wanted to be spies like oscar, molly wanted to be an undercover agent like him, speaking different languages, she had already learned french and spanish fluently and she wasn't even at school yet. Sally on the other hand wanted to be like rose, the genius who could puzzle herself out of anything, she had already read through all of her school books and had learned 16 different ways to sort out a dust particle from a skin particle.  
'Come on agents lunch is ready' claire said walking through.  
'AW, but oscar was just about to get the bad guy' sally said and claire laughed.  
'Oscar you wound them up so much' she smiled and oscar shrugged.  
'I just have a talent for it' he said giving her his best winning smile.  
'You're impossible, come on' she said smiling widely. The three of them followed her to the kitchen and sat down at the long table.  
'Lunch, is served' claire said setting the large bowl of soup in the middle of the table with the plate of bread beside it. Once they had finished they all settled down in the living room infront of the tv and watched their favourite movie, The chronicals of narnia the lion the witch and the wardrobe. Once it was finished sally and molly stayed down for a glass of milk while oscar went upstairs. He was about to get changed when there was a large banging followed by smashing and screaming. He flew down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
'Get off me!' sally screamed kicking her thin legs at the man holding her.  
'Leave them alone' claire shouted fighting against the thug that was trying to keep her still. Oscar kicked at the guy trying to catch molly and got him right in the stomach. He bent over in pain and oscar kicked the side of his head, making him fall. He then attacked the one holding sally while molly tried to help claire. He was about to help claire when five more agents burst into the room. He tried to help them, if anyone asked he would say he could've done better, but it wasn't enough. Two agents held him back while the others grabbed them and took them away. He shouted and kicked against them but they were bigger and stronger than him. One grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back and handcuffed them. They shoved him down and took off. He pulled his arms and racked his brain for a way to get them off. He pushed himself up and grabbed a nearby knife. He flipped it upside down and fiddled around with it until he heard the lock click. He dropped it and pulled his arms, seeing the handcuffs just fall off. He ran towards the door and grabbed his black hoodie from the banister. He ran out and saw the van was gone. He cursed himself for getting caught and ran to find axel. He knew where he hung out, and the skate park wasn't that far away. He ran the whole way and looked for Axels red hair.  
'Oscar?' came a voice bhind him and he spun round to see axel standing with his board. 'What you doing here?'.  
'The others, they're gone' he said and axel froze.  
'What'd you mean gone?' he asked his voice shaking.  
'Skul took them' he said begging himself not to cry infront of him, tears were a sign of weakness.  
'What do we do?' he asked his voice sounding small.  
'We'll go to the safe house, bennedict can help' oscar said and axel nodded.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think, continue?, not continue?, any new characters like m.i.9/skul agents?, leave them in the reveiw section and i'll update soon, bye :P**  
**-TheNargle**


End file.
